We Can Be a Family
by ewriter
Summary: This is a Cam and Michelle fic with mild spoilers for the doctor in the den. Please read and review!


We Can Be a Family

A Bones Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of anything related to Bones except for my DVDs, episodes on my ipod and the books by Kathy Reichs on my book shelf. Oh and a poster. I also don't own Myth busters, though that would be cool.

Summary: this is based off last night's episode Doctor in the Den, mild spoilers for the ending. And for this Zach isn't in the asylum and hasn't been at all and him and Cam have started a relationship.

"I love you Michelle, I want you to come live with me please?" Cam said hugging the sixteen year old waiting for her answer.

"Really?" She said tears coming to her eyes looking at the person who had become her mother but had been missing for so long.

"Yes, I've missed you for too long. You are the reason that I never wanted to have kids, I didn't want to disappoint them like I disappointed you. I've missed you everyday since I left. So what do you say?" She asked hugging the 16 year old close to her hoping for an answer of yes.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I would love to! Cam, are you going to be my mom?" She asked pulling away slightly from her to look in her eyes.

"If you want me to. Now how about you go up and grab some things from your room and I'll wrap up these salt and pepper shakers and then we'll head over to my, our place okay Michele?" Cam said smiling at the girl and giving her one last hug before she got up off of the couch.

"Okay, I'll grab some clothes and things, be back in a few minutes. Thank you so much for coming back to me Cam!" She said and ran up the stairs as Cam pulled out her phone to make a phone call.

"Hello sweetie," the man on the other end of the phone answered.

"Hey, are you planning on coming over tonight?" She asked smiling as she talked to him, Michele noticing this on her way down with her things from her room so she stopped on the stairs to listen, she wasn't mad at Cam for being with someone just wondering what kind of person this one was to Cam, her mom now.

"I was thinking about it. Is something wrong?" Zach asked concerned for her, after all he had recently gotten his license and Hodgins had given him a car in congratulations, he had done all of this just for her when they started their relationship.

"No sweetie don't worry, I was just going to tell you that I will be having another person at home from now on!" She said smiling at the thought that she was a mother now.

"She said yes?" He asked happily wondering if the girl would except him as Cam's boyfriend when her last image of Cam was of Cam with her father.

"Yeah, please come over tonight baby. I really want her to meet you. Don't worry I'm sure she'll like you Zacharoni. So are you going to come over tonight, with Pizza?" She asked adding the Pizza part at the end when she heard her stomach rumble.

"Hey Mom, wow I like saying that finally, Mom are we going to get going soon I'm hungry. Who are you talking to," She said using a sing song voice for the last part.

"I'll tell you in the car. Hey Zacharoni you better get a move on with that Pizza, she waiting. I'll see you in a little while," Cam said smiling and laughing into the phone waiting for his 'goodbye baby' before shutting her phone.

"So Mom are we going to go get that Pizza now?" She asked smiling at Cam.

"Sure sweetie, my friend is going to come over with the pizza; do you have everything you need?" She asked giving her a quick hug after shutting off some lights.

"Yep, I grabbed some clothes and some other things I wanted to bring. Can we go now, I want to see where I am going to live now providing everything is confirmed," She said smiling as Cam shut the door behind her and the two walked out to Cam's car.

"Well about that sweetie. Before I left your father and I were talking and I let him know I was leaving but I would miss you forever. He said that he knew that I love you and he asked me before I left to sign the paper for his will saying that if anything were to happen to him then I would become your legal guardian. So officially, once I sign all of the papers you are mine baby!" She said smiling as she got into the front seat while Michelle got into the passenger seat.

"Cool!"

***

"Hey anyone home? I got Pizza!" Zach said opening up the door using the key Cam had given him last week when they decide to further their relationship.

"Yippee Pizza! Mom will be right out 'Zacharoni'. What kind of Pizza?" Michelle said coming in surprising Zach at the use of his nick name and the similarity already noticeable between Michelle and Cam.

"Olives, Sausage, and extra Cheese. My name is Zach by the way Michelle; you don't have to call me 'Zacharoni'. How are you readjusting?" He asked her while he got three plates and cups from the cabinet and gave one of each to Michelle also setting up his and Cam's plates then took them along with Michelle and her's into the other room and turning on the television to have myth busters playing in the background.

"Okay Zach. I missed Cam a lot, I am happy that I'm finally getting her back. My dad left me to her in his will so if all goes well I'll be officially hers. Zach can I ask you a question?" She said looking at him and the way he started getting nervous after her last question.

"Umm sure I guess," He answered her nervously hoping he didn't mess things up with her and then Cam.

"Well, what are you to mom?" She asked wondering just how much he was going to be in her life.

"I haven't told her this yet and I didn't think it was possible but I love your mother, she is my everything right now. I used to be to entwined with my job I couldn't focus on anything else. Then when she asked me out and I said yes I started spending less time at the lab. Your mom started off as my boss but now she is so much more!" He said sincerely to Michelle but started to blush when he looked up and noticed Cam standing shocked in the door way.

"And I haven't told him yet but I believe that I reciprocate his feelings," Cam said getting over her sock and walking over to the other two sitting down on Zach's lap giving him a kiss before turning back to where her daughter was sitting.

"That's kind of gross. So does this mean we are like going to be a family now?" She asked noticing how homey it felt even with it being so new sitting on the couch with Pizza and the TV on with her mom and her mom's boyfriend sitting next to her.

"So you don't mind me staying around?" Zach asked with a mix of surprise and relief.

"No way, I like you 'Zacharoni'. Mom can he hang out more?" she asked noticing the smile that played across Cam as she said mom and implied that she to likes Zach.

"Sure baby, we were actually going to move in together before this happened. We were going to put these plans on hold but if you wanted we could still continue moving forward with our plan," Cam explained to Michelle worrying that this was going to be too much for the for her on her first day after losing her father and coming back to Cam and then moving in somewhere else.

"I'd like that. I know you guys think this could be overwhelming but this is what I saw at 6 with you and dad. I thought this could be us one day though I thought it would be dad, I think that Zach will be good to. I'm not overwhelmed I just wanted to let you know, I'm happy. Now I'm going to bed though, Zach don't do anything that will shake the walls though, I am actually tired," She said joking at the last part and watched the blush reappear on Zach's face and gave them both a hug goodnight and waited for them to say goodnight before going into her makeshift bedroom.

"That was kind of embarrassing Cam," Zach said after Michelle left and his face lost some of the tomato red color.

"Sorry Zach, so how about we go to bed to. I'm tired and I want to talk about a few things okay?" She asked hinting it wasn't going to be sexual but was going to instead discuss how she thought he should be a permanent figure in Cam and Michelle's lives now.

"Sure," He answered her smiling and then went over and turned on the alarm and shut the lights off before helping Cam up and walking with her into her, soon to be their, bedroom.

**Please review, I am not sure how good this is I was just thinking about the last episode. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
